


Going Underground

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: 3 Days Timeline [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversaries, Harley's death maze, M/M, i'm sappy, nico is more romantic than he thinks he is/pretends to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Nico wouldn't say he was particularly romantic or high maintenance but there had to be better ways to spend his one-month anniversary with Will than traipsing through a killer maze.





	Going Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Story cubes Thursday cubes: treasure map, butterfly and net, banged thumb

Nico wouldn't say he was particularly romantic, or high maintenance, but there had to be better ways to spend his one-month anniversary with Will than traipsing through a killer maze.

It started off typically awfully, with the ground disappearing from beneath his feet. He landed in a crumpled and undignified heap with a frazzled Will lying next to him. A three-legged-death-race wouldn't be Nico's idea of fun any day of the week, but with Will dealing with the fact his very mortal father had crashed into their lives and all the disappearances, it couldn't have been worse timing.

Still he picked himself up off the ground both metaphorically and literally, and pulled Will up with him.

"Why are we doing this again?" Will asked with a wince, as screams echoed in the distance.

"As a sacrifice to appease the demon child," Nico muttered.

The labyrinth wasn't quite as he remembered - it had developed a subtler, sneakier personality, the kind of murderous that poisoned rather than stabbed - but he was reasonably confident he could get Will out intact. He would have to be intact, because if the last time was anything to go by he'd be needed to stitch up everyone else.

He took Will left at the first crossroads, and up a set of steps to a doorway. Nico peered out, but slammed the door shut almost immediately.

"Peru," he said.

The next door spat them up in a paved street, a familiar looking tower piercing the horizon. Will plucked a golden apple from where it was nestled in the branches of a tree and then turned. Nico held his ground.

"Wait."

Will raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're in Paris. Let's have coffee."

"We're tied together."

"No one has commented yet."

"We should probably get on."

"Will you  _need_  a break."

Will stared at him for a moment and Nico initially thought he wouldn't give in, but suddenly he broke.

"I fancy a mocha. How do you say that in French?"

They sat overlooking the Seine. The day was chilly, but Will was close - he kind of had to be - and he was warm enough.

The next doorway took them to the Grand Canyon. They sat on the cliff edge. Will watched the river, and Nico watched the sparkle slowly return to his boyfriend's eyes.

"I always wanted to come here," Will said.

"I know."

Their final stop was the hardest, but he took a deep breath and pulled Will out onto a narrow street beside the Grand Canal. Will took his hand, lacing their fingers. 

"Has it changed much?" he asked softly.

Nico shook his head.

"Not all that much."

They walked slowly together alongside the waters. He never dreamed he could walk these streets so in love, so happy. He'd definitely never imagined he'd be tied to his boyfriend. 

"Happy anniversary Neeks."

"Is it our anniversary? I didn't realise."

Will raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was a smile worth a thousand three-legged-death-races.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got distracted and completely forgot to include the three items. I'm happy with the fic anyway but also feel slightly like I cheated so look out for part two where Nico and Will have to actually get back to camp. 
> 
> The idea that Nico could traverse through the maze easily because of his experiences came from a post I saw on tumblr but because it was so long ago I read it and I didn't favourite or reblog it at the time I have no idea whose it was. Shout out to that person for the idea which I love, and if you know of the post or you are that person let me know!


End file.
